Eine fast vergessene Geschichte
by Yuki11
Summary: Ein Zwerg berichtet von „Hîth und den Elben“ Eine schon fast vergessene Geschichte!


Disclaimer : Weder Tolkiens Welt noch die Geschöpfe die er erfunden hat gehören mir sondern J.R.R. Tolkien selbst! (Wer hättes gedacht ^^) Diese Fict ist frei erfunden und ich verdiene kein Geld damit! ^^  
  
Autor : Yuki  
  
E-Mail : Yuki-chan@firemail.de  
  
Title : Eine fast vergessene Geschichte  
  
Continuation : Einteiler! Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben!  
  
Summary : Ein Zwerg berichtet von "Hîth und den Elben" Eine schon fast vergessene Geschichte!  
  
Time : Im Jahre 1541 des vierten Zeitalters  
  
Warning : Eigentlich keine! Die Fict kann ohne Bedenken gelesen werden! ^^  
  
Feedback : Ist immer willkommen! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Kritiken, Virus-Bomben und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob an Yuki-chan@firemail.de oder gleich bei Fanfiction.net  
  
Archive : Verzeichnet unter Fanfiction.net  
  
Vorwort: So hier nun meine neuste Fict! ^^ Diesmal ein Einteiler, denn es ist nur eine kleine Idee, die ich zur Tastatur bringen wollte, nach einer kranken Zugfahrt! *drop* Widmen möchte ich sie der lieben Nie, weil ich ohne sie nie auf so nen Schwachsinn gekommen währe! *lach* *niezubodenknuddel* Gespräche mit dir sind doch immer wieder ein Genuss! *sichabrofl* Dann noch ein dickes Danke und ein Knuddler an meine Beta Shelley! *knuff* Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß bei lesen und vielleicht ist ja auch ein Kommentar für mich drin? *liebschau* Hope you enjoy!  
  
Eine fast vergessene Geschichte  
  
Tief in den Bergen, unter hartem Stein, lebte einst eine Sippe von Zwergen. Sie war, so hieß es, von Durins Volke und ihr Herr war ein Zwerg von großem Ansehen und ein großer Geschichtenerzähler.  
  
Und so kam es eines Nachts, dass er an einem prasselnden Feuer saß, in einem bequemen Sessel und sich den langen grauen Bart rieb. Seine Knochen waren müde, doch sein Geist jung und seine Augen leuchteten wie die Edelsteine, die die Zwerge aus ihren Höhlen schürften.  
  
Und da saß er nun, die Last der Jahre auf seinen Schultern, doch rauchte er nun gemütlich seine Pfeife und blickte ins Feuer, das hell flammte. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg und manche sagten, er machte lange Reisen in ihnen, die ihn weit übers Meer führten. Dann räusperte er sich laut und lachte kurz als er aus seinen Gedanken kam. Neugierige junge Augen starrten ihn an.  
  
"Nun, nun. da fällt mir eine Geschichte ein, die ich euch erzählen könnte!" Und nun lachte der Zwerg, sein Bauch wackelte und seine Augen leuchteten. Da sahen die jungen Zwerge ihn erwartungsvoll an, denn seine Geschichten waren wohl bekannt und sie verhießen Spannung und Freude.  
  
Große Augen machten sie nun, als der Zwerg seine Pfeife beiseite legte und sich erneut den Bart rieb. "Nun es ist 'Die Geschichte von Hîth und den Elben'! Doch wie begann sie gleich." Wieder rieb er sich den Bart und runzelte dabei die Stirn, dann blickte er hastig auf und hieb den Zeigefinger in die Höhe.  
  
"Ah, jetzt weiß ich.", begann er schließlich zu erzählen und es schien als würde er selbst sich in Gedanken verlieren. "Es war einmal, noch bevor dieses Zeitalter alt und die Wälder noch prachtvoll waren, da lebte ein Zwerg. Er war jung, stark und tapfer und in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer!  
  
Als er alt genug war verließ er seine Sippe und ging auf große Reise. Viele wundersame Sachen sah er und viele sollte er noch sehen, denn seine Reise hatte gerade erst begonnen. So kam es also eines Abends, da durchquerte er das Nebelgebirge und als er zu den Füßen der Berge kam, da stürzte er schwer. Böse Zungen behaupten er wäre unvorsichtig gewesen, doch der Zwerg wusste, jemand musste ihn geschubst haben, oder er war angegriffen worden, denn Zwerge fallen nicht!...  
  
Wie dem auch sei! Da lag er nun ohne jedes Bewusstsein und keiner wusste für wie lange. Ob es nun Stunden oder Tage gewesen waren? Doch schon bald konnte man das Feuer in seinen Augen wieder leuchten sehen, denn bei später Nacht erwachte er und das erste was seine Augen erblickten waren die Sterne am Firmament, und es war ihm, als hätte er solch eine leuchtende Pracht nie zuvor erblickt.  
  
Auch sonst war ihm als hätte sich ein Nebel über seine Gedanken gelegt, denn sie waren verschleiert und noch nicht mal seines Namens erinnerte er sich mehr, noch wie er dort hingekommen. Also machte der Zwerg sich auf, seine Wurzeln suchend, und lange irrte er umher, bis er an einen großen Wald kam, den man damals den Großen Grünwald nannte und er schritt unbemerkt hindurch, denn er war einer unseres Blutes, geschickt und schnell!" Kurz machte der Zwerg eine Pause und grinste in sich hinein. Vielleicht übertrieb er manchmal, aber den jungen Zwergen leuchteten die Augen und so fuhr er fort:  
  
"So kam es dann, dass er dort im Walde merkwürdigen Wesen begegnete, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie dachten ihn gefangen genommen zu haben, aber er hatte sich nur aus Mitleid ihnen ergeben, denn er hätte sie sicherlich alle mit einem Axthieb umhauen können!" Stolz schwellte nun dem alten Zwerg die Brust und er lehnte sich dann weiter zurück in seinem bequemen Sessel.  
  
"Da er sah sie an und er fand sie schön und anmutig! Da wusste er, er müsse von ihrem Volke sein, denn er selbst war einer der Schönsten und Anmutigsten, wie er fand (*höhöh* ^^). Doch dachte er, müsse er wohl ihr Prinz sein, denn war er wohl der prächtigste unter allen und da wand er sich an eine der Kreaturen und sagte mit dunkler Stimme: "Nun jetzt kehre ich zu euch zurück. Führt mich zum König!" Und die Wesen, die sich selbst Elben nannten, schauten ihn seltsam an, denn sie verstanden seine weisen Worte nicht und er dachte sie wären alle von einem Zauber befallen ihren Prinzen nicht zu erkennen, doch erfüllten sie seine Bitte, denn war es ihre Pflicht 'Gefangene' ihrem König 'vorzuführen'.  
  
Und so kam der Zwerg in das Waldkönigreich Thranduils, wo er die Pracht dessen erblickte und er war geblendet von Schönheit. Als er dann die Hallen des Königs betrat da klopfte sein Herz schnell, denn überall funkelten weiße Edelsteine und seltsam wurde es ihm da, denn es war als hätte er solch Schönheit schon zuvor gesehen, doch wusste er nicht wo.  
  
So trat der Zwerg an diesem Tage vor den König der Elben, die schon lange in den Landen wandelten, denn Iluvatar hatte sie als erste seiner Kinder geschaffen und seine Gabe an sie war die Reinheit und Unsterblichkeit.  
  
Und da stand er nun den Tränen nahe, denn nun war er endlich wieder zuhause und so fiel er dem König um den Hals und rief in lauten Tönen: "Ich bin zurück Vater!", und der König war zu erstaunt um sich zu rühren. In diesem Moment erklang von manchem der stolzesten Elben Gelächter und es klang wie Glockengeläut und manche riefen: "Schaut der Zwerg hält sich für einen Elb".  
  
Und da war der König erbost und verlangte Antworten auf seine Fragen, doch keiner konnte diese ihm geben, noch nicht einmal der Zwerg selbst. Da versuchte der König dem Zwerg zu erklären von welchem Geblüt er war, doch dieser wollte es nicht glauben, denn nicht gut redeten die Elben über die Zwerge und niemals wollte er einer von ihnen sein.  
  
Zwar musste er zugeben, dass er anders war als sie, doch das war wohl warum er ihr Prinz war, was er ja immer noch glaubte. Und so gaben die Elben auf und setzten ihn an den Wurzeln der Berge aus, in der Hoffnung er würde zurück finden wo er hingehörte. Doch so oft sie es auch versuchten, der Zwerg fand immer wieder zu ihnen zurück und sein Herz klagte, dass man ihn so unrecht verstieß, nur weil er etwas besonderes unter ihnen war.  
  
Da erbarmte sich das Herz des Königs und er ließ ihn trotz aller Bedenken in seinen Hallen leben, im Glauben sein Sohn zu sein und er nannte ihn Hîth, was in ihrer Sprache "Nebel" bedeutet, denn dieser hatte sich um den Verstand des Zwerges gelegt.  
  
Und so taten die Elben ihr Bestes und sie wollten ihn lehren feinste Stoffe zu weben, doch der Zwerg scheiterte. Nicht dass er es nicht konnte, hätte er gewollt, hätte er sicher gekonnt! So wollten sie ihn lehren der Natur zu lauschen, doch die Zwerge sind nicht mit der Natur verbunden und so lauschte er nie den Bäumen. Da versuchten die Elben es mit Bogenschießen, doch der Zwergen Waffen sind die Äxte und so zerbrach er fast jeden Bogen im ganzen Elbenreich. Was natürlich nicht seine Schuld war, denn diese dürren Teile waren von schlechter Qualität und viel zu zerbrechlich.  
  
So verzweifelten die Erstgeborenen schon fast und versuchten ihm ihre Lieder über Leute beizubringen, die er weder kannte noch kennen wollte, und kein Wort verstand er. Und da verzweifelte er schon fast, als Legolas, der wahre Prinz des Grünwaldes ihm ein Lied über die Zwerge lehrte und er lernte es schnell und sang es fortan Tag und Nacht, so dass kein Bewohner des Waldes mehr schlafen oder wachen konnte und der junge Elbenprinz bereute bald es ihn gelehrt zu haben.  
  
Mit der Zeit wurde er zornig, denn Hîth erhob schon bald den Anspruch auf den Thron, da er ja glaubte der ältere der Beiden zu sein. Würde Thranduil also eines Tages des Regierens müde sein, würde er seinen Platz einnehmen, denn die Unsterblichkeit floss auch durch seine Adern, wie er glaubte.  
  
Und da war das Gelächter groß, und die Demütigung für den Prinzen schwer, doch wagte er es nicht das Wort gegen Hîth zu erheben, denn er war dem Volke und seinem Vater lieb geworden und so ritt er eines Tages mit ihm aus, in der Hoffnung ihn vielleicht zu verlieren.  
  
Und Hîth bemerkte die seltsame Art seines 'Bruders', doch er führte es auf den Neid zurück, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er dem König lieber war und außerdem reichte Legolas Schönheit, so meinte der Zwerg, nicht annähernd an seine Eigene.  
  
Und so kam es dann, dass er sich tatsächlich alleine im Wald wieder fand, denn Legolas war heimlich verschwunden. Da war der Zwerg erzürnt und fluchte laut, in der Sprache der Elben und dies lockte eine Gruppe Zwerge an. Die sahen ihn auf der Lichtung stehen, in der Kleidung der Elben, die Haare fein geflochten und Sindarin sprechend.  
  
Und sie machten große Augen, denn sie kannten den Zwerg nur zu gut! Er war der Sohn ihres Herren gewesen und konnten sie sich dieses nicht erklären, denn Elbe und Zwerge waren nie gut Freund miteinander gewesen.  
  
So kam es, dass der Herr der Zwerge selbst seinen Sohn ansprach und er sagte: "Mein Sohn, welche Teufelei ist hier am Werk. Lange warst du vermisst und nun finde ich dich in diesem Aufzug hier im Walde der Elben!"  
  
Da blickte Hîth auf und erschrak, denn dort sah er das erste Mal Zwerge, die ihm sehr ähnlich schienen, doch schlechtes hatte er von ihnen gehört und so wich er zurück, versuchte sogar, wie es die Elben ja oft taten, auf einen Baum zu klettern, doch fiel er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zurück zu Boden, was natürlich an dem Baum gelegen hatte und dann sprach er: "Komm nicht näher, Zwerg! Denn ich bin der edle Prinz der Waldelben und solltet ihr mich anrühren so wird die Rache meines Volkes furchtbar sein!"  
  
Da war der Zwergenherr sprachlos und erbost zugleich, denn die Elben hatten seinen Sohn verhext und Buße zahlen sollten sie dafür. Und er tobte, dass der Wald zu zittern schien. Da kam es, dass Legolas' schlechtes Gewissen ihn zurück zu der Lichtung geführt hatte und da sah er nun die Zwerge stehen, doch selbst wenn seine Reflexe schnell waren, so hatte er nicht damit gerechnet von ihnen angegriffen zu werden.  
  
So fand er sich nun am Boden wieder, niedergestreckt von einer Gruppe wildgewordener Zwerge die Sachen riefen wie. "Nieder mit den Baumliebhabern!" Und Legolas wusste nicht ob er sich fürchten oder lachen sollte, denn so verfangen schien ihm die Situation und in diesem Moment da richtete sich Hîth gegen seine Sippe um seinen 'Bruder' zu retten, doch stürzte er bei dem Versuch über eine Baumwurzel und beim Fall zerbrach er Legolas' Bogen, der der Letzte im Waldkönigreich gewesen war.  
  
Da legten die Zwerge den Streit nieder und scharrten sich um ihren Freund, der nun wieder erwachte und es war als wäre ihm der Blick klarer denn je, denn seine Erinnerungen schlichen sich langsam wieder ein und er errötete vor Scharm als er bemerkte was er alles getan, doch leugnete er alles. Ein Zauber müsse ihn getrieben haben! Und Legolas lachte laut.  
  
"Wohl kein Zauber mein Freund, sondern die Ungeschicktheit der Zwerge!" Und da mussten selbst die Zwerge lachen, als sie Hîth da so liegen sahen, gekleidet wie ein Elb, zwischen den Bruchstücken des Bogens. Und der Zwerg klagte noch lange über Rückenschmerzen, denn aus hartem Holz war er gefertigt, wenn auch sehr schlecht und die Elben hatten später angeblich Jahre gebraucht um all die Bögen neu anzufertigen.  
  
So kam es also, dass an diesem Tage der Prinz des Düsterwaldes vor dem Zwerge kniete. Die Sonne winkte ihnen zum Abschied und nun war ihnen das Herz schwer, denn hatte er den Zwerg lieb gewonnen und dieser den Elb gleichfalls, doch hätte er dies nie zugegeben. Und beide wussten, er könne nicht bei ihnen bleiben, denn sein Platz war bei seinem Volke.  
  
Da nahm der Elb seine Kette ab und legte sie dem Zwerg um. Als Anhänger trug sie einen schönen Edelstein umfasst von Silber und selbst für einen Zwerg war sie atemberaubend schön.  
  
"Ein Zeichen, dass du immer willkommen bist in unseren Landen, mein Bruder und Freund!" Und an diesem Tag da sahen die Zwerge die tiefste Freundschaft zwischen zwei Rassen erblühen und sie hielt noch viele Jahre und wird noch halten bis an der Welt Ende!"  
  
Der Zwerg hielt inne und atmete tief durch, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Kleinen schweifen, die ihn erstaunt anblickten. Und einige mochten sich noch viel später fragen, wenn sie die Geschichte ihren Kindern erzählen würden, ob sie denn wirklich wahr war.  
  
"Und was ist aus ihnen geworden? Wo ist Legolas jetzt, Onkel Gimli?", hörte der Zwergenherr eines der Zwergenkinder neugierig fragen und wieder lachte er herzhaft über die Neugier, dann aber wurde er ernst fast schon traurig: "Nun es kam eine Zeit da waren die Elben der Welt müde und sie bauten sich große Schiffe und segelten übers Meer ins Reiche Aman, wo die Sterne immer hell leuchten und Legolas fuhr mit ihnen, doch er war der letzte Elb, der Mittelerde verließ und der Zwerg nahm Abschied von ihm und sah in davon segeln, in seinem schneeweißen Schiff hell wie ein Abendstern."  
  
Der Zwerg verfiel in Gedanken. "Und nie sahen sie sich wieder, noch werden sich ihre Wege je kreuzen und nur noch Geschichten und Lieder werden von ihrer großen Freundschaft berichten!", flüsterte er schon fast, dann war er lange in Gedanken und keiner der kleinen Zwerge getraute sich etwas zu sagen.  
  
Doch schließlich erhob sich der Zwerg, hielt sich dabei das Kreuz und lachte wieder herzhaft. "Nun wird es aber Zeit, dass ihr ins Bett kommt, husch, husch!", und so scheuchte er die Kinder aus der Stube und sie lachten als sie raus liefen und der Zwergenherr lächelte.  
  
Dann kehrte er sein Gesicht zum Feuer, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Rücken und plötzlich schien er wieder jung. Da strich er sich den Bart zu Seite und seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Hals, wo er nach dem Anhänger griff, der an einer Kette hing. Ein Edelstein leuchtete nun hervor und der Zwerg betrachte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, seine Augen leuchteten hell.  
  
"Nein, niemals werden wir uns wohl wieder sehen, Legolas!" Da blickte der Zwerg traurig und in der Stille begann er zu summen bis man ihn leise singen hörte:  
  
Wenn die Seen schwinden und Berge fallen, die Welt sich wandelt, die Bäume gehen, denke ich zurück wie es einmal war und ich sehe dein weißes Schiff, schimmernd wie ein Abendstern, gen Westen fahrend. Oh hast du es je gefunden, dein Ziel je erreicht? Oder ist dein Herz noch hier? 


End file.
